


Apartment

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Height Differences, Other, do exos shower? shhh that doesn't matter let them have this, local warlock has the BIGGEST soft spot for local titan, they wanna shower together but it's a Small Apartment and both of them are BIG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Local warlock loves staying over at a titan's little apartment, and they both make a valiant attempt to shower together (for once)
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk-7 goes by they/them, and Knights-14 goes by he/him (OC belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> a simple and short prompt, sezuk is a big softie i s2g

Curiosity got the better of Sezuk, which had led them to getting into a habit of frequently visiting or staying over at Knights’ apartment.

When he first mentioned that it was very small, the warlock underestimated how small it really was.

Very.

It was cozy, though. They were baffled that Knights seemed content, despite his height and being in such a small space. The more Sezuk stayed over, the further they understood why he felt that way.

At first there were a few struggles in terms of getting around and moving past each other. Sometimes Sezuk would simply teleport to an area across from Knights, sometimes Knights would bring them into a momentary hug to turn around with them and release them in the direction they wanted to go, and a few times were a bit more… close and intimate, both intentionally and not.

The last thing often flustered the affected exo. Sezuk would resort to pressing a lot of their weight against Knights and scoot by, and they could easily tell when he heated up a bit.

Sometimes Knights would cautiously place his hands on Sezuk’s waist or hips, to gently move past them. Alternatively, if they were occupied in an area he needed to retrieve something from, he would bend over with his chest pressed to their back—that normally got amusing responses out of the warlock.

There were also plenty of times that weren’t so graceful or intimate. Sezuk had their fair share of nearly tripping over Knights, though they were lucky he would catch them.

One day, Knights mustered up the courage to suggest something.

“Sezuk, would you care to shower with me? It’s understandable if not—“

“Of course I would! I could really go for one after my mission from earlier.”

A squeak of excitement came from the titan, and he had to look away for a second.

Sezuk approached him and slightly hopped up to be able to throw their arms around his neck, and he proceeded to further hunch down.

“You mustn’t make my metaphorical heart ache from finding your noises and eagerness so endearing, big boy.” Sezuk commented, leaning in to steal a quick peck from Knights.

Sneaky warlock. If anyone shouldn’t make someone’s heart ache from doing literally anything, it was Sezuk with Knights.

A couple of steps, and they were both in the bathroom. Surprisingly, Knights was the first to strip himself of his clothes, while Sezuk quietly admired the show he was unknowingly putting on.

They had to close up their vents before it gave them away that they were a bit flustered.

Sezuk was next to remove all of their gear and clothes, though they only now realized that the space in the shower left them being a bit squished. Having little arm room made the stripping less sexy, unfortunately.

“It’ll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but we’ll make do.”

There was quite a bit of accidentally elbowing or bumping into each other while trying to wash down. While only a little bit inconvenient, Sezuk found themselves still having a good laugh with Knights about it. Really, all they needed was to figure out a good flow to work with.

An excellent thing that came out of this was that they felt closer, and got to admire one another, perhaps even explore some of each other's body while washing off.

Sezuk wanted to cuddle up with Knights afterwards and fall asleep with him resting on their chest.


End file.
